1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphics processing apparatus for designating coordinates by using a grid and a method of use thereof, and more specifically, to a graphics processing apparatus using a three-dimensional grid point input in CADs and the like and a method of use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a grid used in a graphics processing apparatus for designating coordinates by using the grid is two-dimensionally represented. Therefore, an arc connecting a straight line to a straight line is two-dimensionally represented. Further, the angle and length of a straight line by which a straight line is connected to a straight line are two-dimensionally represented.
Since the grid is two-dimensionally represented in the aforesaid conventional graphics processing apparatus for designating coordinates by using the grid, it is difficult to plot three-dimensional graphics.
Further, when a corner processing is executed, since an arc is two-dimensionally represented, an operator must plot a three-dimensional arc or an ellipse from the radius of the arc and the like. Therefore, it is difficult to plot a graphic having a three-dimensionally processed corner.
Furthermore, when the corner processing is executed, since the angle and length of a straight line are two-dimensionally represented, an operator must convert the angle and length of the straight line in order to plot a three-dimensional graphic from the angle and length of the straight line with respect to a grid being processed. Therefore, it is time-consuming to plot a graphic with a three-dimensionally processed corner.